Not Alone
by sparklespepper
Summary: Bulkhead's been acting strange lately and it's something he feels that he was to deal with alone. So it's up to his best friend to help sort out the problem and make him realize he's not as alone as he thought.


**Title: **Not Alone

**Summary:** Bulkhead's been acting strange lately and it's something he feels that he was to deal with alone. So it's up to his best friend to help sort out the problem and make him realize he's not as alone as he thought.

**Rating:** K

I was in my 4th period Algebra class, when I started to remember a reference called Destroyer from these kirby fic I once read; **Metamorphose** and **The Ugly Yet Beautiful**. Then this whole new fic idea came to me and now were it is.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with Bulkhead, everyone could easily see that. He's been acting strange for a while. He haven't been painting anything and he seem to upset for some reason. One time he got into an argument with Prowl and then storm off. When he came back, he apologise. Optimus try to get him to talk but Bulkhead didn't want to. Now, it was time to go to plan B.<p>

B as in Bumblebee. Bumblebee knew what was wrong with the big mech and had plan on talking with his big buddy once they got a moment alone.

It was a dark night in Detroit and in a old factory turned base of the earth bound Autobots, a black and yellow mech is seen in the living room watching TV sitting as if waiting for something, or someone. Bumblebee was waiting for Bulkhead. He had went into the green mech's room to talk to him only to find out that he wasn't there. Now he was waiting for him. Sure he could talk to him in the morning but after the argument with Prowl he thinks he had delay it long enough.

**"I told you you should of told him sooner."** said a voice in his head. The voice sounded like his but in a darker tone. **"This wouldn't have happen if you had told him."**

"I know. I know." Bee said. He knew that voice was internal but that doesn't mean he was imaging it. The voice was really there. _'I just didn't think this would happen.'_

Suddenly, a transparent figure appeared next to Bumblebee. The figure... was him! Only his color was reverse and he had red optics.

**'You though this wouldn't happen.' **said the other Bee sitting casually.** 'You thought a lot of things wouldn't happen. Yet look were you are now.'**

"Because of you." mumbled Bumblebee. Only he could see this figure. Because it was him, his darker side.

**"Look, all I'm saying is that if you had told Bulkhead the truth sooner, you wouldn't be up right now waiting for him."**

"I guess you're right."

**"I know I am."**

"For once."

The other him gave him a disapproving frown. The young 'bot let out a yarn until he heard a engine. The other him disappeared when he turned to see a green swat car pulling into the base. Turning off the TV, Bumblebee got off the couch and walked over to Bulkhead as the slightly older mech transformed into his robot mode.

"Had a good night."

Bulkhead jumped slightly before turning to his little buddy.

"Oh, hey little Buddy. Shouldn't you be in bed?" he said

**"You know you're up pretty late too, right?"** said a voice in Bulkhead's head. The voice sounded like his but in a darker tone.

"I should be saying the same thing." Bee said. He walked up to the big mech and frowned. "What's wrong, big buddy? You been acting strange lately. Is something bothering you?"

**"You know what's been bothering him, why don't you just tell him already?"** said Bee's internal voice.

_'Goldbug, would you shut up! I know what I'm doing.'_

Bulkhead remain silent.

"Come on, Bulky. You can tell me." Bee said with sadden in his optics. Bulkhead can tell his little buddy was worry about him. He sign.

"Okay little buddy. But if I tell you the reason I have been acting strange, do you promise NOT to scream or shout?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Bulkhead look around to see if anyone was around before grabbing the yellow mech and heading towards his room and locking the door. Signing heavily, Bulkhead turn back to Bumblebee, who was waiting patiently behind him.

"Bumblebee... I have something... to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" Bee asked.

**'Here it comes. The moment you'll lose your friends.'** said Bulkhead's internal voice. Bulkhead ingored him. He knew Bumblebee deserve to know the truth.

"I…I…I'm a…" He stuttered, perparing for the outcoming. "I'm a Destroyer."

"A what?" asked Bee.

**'You are sure a good faker.'** joked Bee internal voice, Goldbug.

_'Shut up!'_

"A Destroyer. I'm supposed to destroy a world's current existence, and create a new life for the planet." Bulkhead explain.

"Hmmm, and when do you plan on doing all that?" Bee asked.

'**Why don't you just tell the mech already!' **said Goldbug.

_'Shush' _said Bee, nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Goldbug didn't reply.

"I…I don't want to" said Bulkhead finally, "And…and I don't ever want to do it either. I love this place too much…I care about you guys too much to lose you…"

"That's a good thing to hear." replied Bee, "Hey, I also have something to tell you."

"R-really?" Bulkhead was surprise that Bumblebee didn't react to his explaination of what a Destroyer was. Even his internal voice, Crumplezone was surprise.

**'What could he have to say that could be better than what you just said?'**

Bulkhead shush him and turn his attention back to Bee. "What is it, little buddy?"

Bumblebee just smile. "I'm a Destroyer, too."

Bulkhead optics widen. He was speechless. His best buddy was a destroyer...like him?

'_No way!' _thought Bulkhead. _'There's another bot just like me and it's my best friend?'_

**'Slag! I didn't see that coming!'** said Crumplezone.

"Y-you are?" Bulkhead said.

"Yup." Bee yarn.

Bulkhead shock out of his shock expression before asking.

"Okay,...can I see your Destroyer state?"

Bee shrugged. "Alright."

Bumblebee stood up straight and focus. The aura around him started to change. His yellow armor turn to black as the black turn to yellow. What really spook Bulkhead out was his dark shimmering red optics. It was completely red with no optics. The only 'bots with red eyes that he ever seen were the Decepticons, and not even their eyes are like that.

"Oh…my…" whispered Bulkhead.

Bulkhead reverted back to normal, "I used to do the things you said you need to do, but me and my other side agreed to stop when we were starting Camp."

Bulkhead nodded. Bee gave him a hug. "Just to let you know you're not alone in this. Our dark sides can be total glitch-heads some times."

**'I am not!'** yelled both Goldbug and Crumplezone.

"Yes you are and you and I both know it." said Bee out loud. Bulkhead quickly realize he was talking to his darker side and hug him back. He was so glad he wasn't alone with this destroyer thing and had someone to talk to about it.

Bulkhead realize Bumblebee was leaning on him more heavier than normal. He look down to see that his little buddy had fallen asleep. He smile. He took the little yellow bot into his arms and place him on his berth. He lay next to the minibot as he finally fell into rechange. But before he gone into recharge, he though came to his head.

"Should we tell the others about this?" he silently thought out loud.

"We figured we tell them once we figure out how we're going to tell the Jettwins." said Bee. But it wasn't Bumblebee talking. It was his darker side, Goldbug.

At that point, Bulkhead's dark side, Crumplezone took over. He had black were the silver was and silver were the black was. The green armor was darker than normal and his optics were dark red just like Goldbug's.

"The Twins are Destroyers, too?" he asked with shock and amusment.

"Ooo yeah." Goldbug smirked before changing back and fallen into recharge. Crumplezone laugh a bit before turning back to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead thought about it for a klink before shugging and falling asleep. The next day things were back to normal. The others always wonder what everything was about but that secret was kept secret by our two Destroyers until they find the right time to tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crap! I forgot my math homework.<strong>

**Review what you think while I do my math homework.**


End file.
